Transforming Hogwarts
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Magic interferes with transformer abilities and Sari interferes with magic abilities. At least, that is the way the Ministry of Magic sees it. Sari finds herself going to a school and learning things she never expected to learn.
1. Interference

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Transformer Animated. I got this idea from reading 'The Journal Of Maggie Rowler' by IrishDancerAnime. This takes place while Sari still doesn't know she isn't human and is an AU._

**Transforming Hogwarts  
><em>~ Interference ~<em>**

The technologically advanced city gave you everything that you wanted. If you were hungry, all you had to do was push a button and tell the computer what you wanted. If you wanted to watch a movie, all you had to do was say what you wanted. Many families down into the middle class had butler and maid robots that took care of everything, so no one had chores to take care of. Life was free and carefree.

That being said, this made for life to be boring. Sari disliked the fact that there was nothing to do and everything was the same every single day and classes were boring. She had everything she wanted except the sense of adventure. That was something she wanted, something that her over protective father didn't want to give her.

And then the transformers came into her life, causing her to have the greatest time of her life. Every day was a new day and she had complete control over everything that went on around her. She expected to always have fun days ahead of her, however... eventually things calmed down and she and her new friends became bored.

There was also the fact that school was in truth complicatedly boring. It was the same thing over and over again, and the other students were getting just as bored as she was. Eventually though, their teacher announced that they would be taking a field trip out to the country side in order to study the plant life outside of town.

"_I already know all of that._" Sari thought to herself when she heard this, but didn't say anything else or complain as there seemed to be no point. However, she did find the freedom later to complain the to Autobots about the fact that it was the same field trip, year after year. As she complained, Bumblebee watched her.

When she finished, he spoke up. "I don't know about you Sari, but I personally would like to go on this field trip. It sounds different then the ones we had on school back on Cybertron."

"Of course it is different." Optimus piped up, but then said nothing else. Further discussion occurred and Sari suddenly found herself with an escort on the field trip, where Bumblebee would be staying behind the bus watching her and following to make sure nothing happened. But truth was, it was likely the most exciting thing that had happened to either one of them in a long time.

However, the bus ride was in fact horrible. You would think that a technologically advanced city would have buses with air-conditioning, but for some reason the air-conditioning wasn't working and she felt hot and sweaty due to the fact that it was summer time. The bus was also noisy as her fellow students couldn't help but being loud.

Eventually they came to their stop and Sari found herself staring at the sky, hoping it would rain so that they could go home early, but with the fact that it was as hot as it was, Sari didn't feel as if she would get her wish. She walked behind her classmates and could hear Bumblebee being bad at hiding himself, not that any of the non-robotic people cared.

The nature park that they went to was not exactly technologically free either, and Sari found herself even more bored with everything that was going on. And animal scurried across the pathway and Bumblebee peeked out from behind a bush. "What is that Sari?"

"A bear." The small female rolled her eyes.

"Really?" However, it was at that point that something exciting suddenly started to happen. One of the robots went haywire and began to move around. This caused Bumblebee to jump out of the bushes to chase after said robot, causing her class to shout out squeals of delights. "I'll get it Sari."

At that, he rushed forward and Sari found herself hot on his heels, the whole thing exciting her and she waved her key at him. "I can fix it you know."

At that, she hopped into his side, the small robots side going fast as it sped out of the park and onto the street. While the highways were empty this far out, there was still quite a few cars that had to drive off to the side and shook their hands at her. They kept driving, surprised the small robot wouldn't get out of the way.

Eventually it pulled off and began to go into a wooded area and down an old bumpy path that wasn't well traveled and Sari found herself bouncing up and down, while she and Bumblebee tried to keep up. Sari felt that they were getting more and more lost. However, they eventually came to a spot and they saw the robot head in through a gate.

At that, Bumblebee stopped and changed, and they headed into the place, finding that the yard was very serious when it came to being weird. A child ran out into the yard to scoop up the robot that at a certain point stopped, and then glanced up at them. As the child saw the two of them approaching him, he turn and ran to the house. Both Sari and Bumblebee turned to head into yard.

However, after Bumblebee crossed the point that the robot stopped, he suddenly found himself falling forward, his systems shutting down. At that, Sari ran back to him, calling his name. "Wake up!"

At that, a man and woman came out with their child and stared at Sari as they stood there. The man raised his wand and pointed it at Sari. "_Obliviate_."

At that, Sari felt herself hit and stumbling backwards slightly. She blinked a couple of times. "What was that?"

The man though paused, using the words again. "_Obliviate!_"

At that, Sari shook her head and walked over to where Bumblebee was and stuck her key to his chest, to which he jolted away. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. You turned off as soon as you hit this certain place." Sari frowned, her lips pushing together tightly.

"You still haven't forgotten your memories of coming here?" The man sounded quite bitter, while the small boy tried reaching for the robot that was now in his mother's arms.

"Why? Should I have?" Sari blinked a couple of times, while the man let out a deep breath.

"That was a magic barrier I set up so that technology won't work near our home and so our home is unplottable."

At that, Bumblebee titled his head. "Sari, what is magic?"

"Magic is the supernatural, stuff that just happens and can't be explained by science." The small female piped up.

"That doesn't make sense, magic can't exist then, right?" The robot piped up.

At that, Sari shook her head. "You know... there are people who didn't want to believe that there was such thing as aliens from outer space."

"We've encountered a ton of aliens from space." Bumblebee stated, causing the other three humans to be nervous. "Anyways, we might as well be heading back.

_Author's note – Please review and vote on the poll in my profile._


	2. Letter to Hogwarts

Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ Letter to Hogwarts ~<p>

The clock went tick, tick. The clock went tick, tick. Sari lay on her bed, her boredom growing even more. She was lucky that Bumblebee could fit into her room easily, despite the fact that others... like Optimus couldn't. She wanted something exciting to happen, and ever since she had met that one family, nothing had happened.

She rolled over onto her stomach and stared at the ceiling. "I want something amazing to happen."

At that, Bumblebee glanced up, his own boredom growing. He glanced over to the window and saw a strange bird sitting in the window, watching the girl on the bed. A letter was in its beak. "Hey... Sari... what is that?"

At that, the small female glanced up, then rolled back over to her stomach. "That is an owl."

She hurried over to the window and opened it up so she could go onto the sky porch and she took the letter from the bird and opened it up. "_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._"

At that, Bumblebee blinked a couple of times, his robotic eyes trying to figure out the situation. "I thought magic can't exist because it is supernatural."

"Rember that not everyone believes in aliens?" Sari frowned for a bit. "It says something about how someone will be coming to meet with me and my father so that we can go and get my books. Do you want to come with us?"

At that, the machine smiled at her. "But of course! Things have been boring and I want to do something other then sit around all day."

It was a few days later that Sari was approached by a man. The man was pale skinned and had short hair that was longer then most males cut into a neat row at the back. In Sari's eyes, he looked like a greasy git and she wondered if this person was supposed to make her feel at all comfortable about going to a new school, because he honestly didn't.

Of course, Sari's father had to bag out due to inventing something, which caused the man who introduced himself as Professor Snape sniff a bit. "Well, we must be going."

"Since my father isn't coming with me, Bumblebee is going to serve as my legal guardian. My father said so." The small female stated, watching the man as he glared at her.

"It this Bumblebee an animal of some sort?" The man stated, glancing around the living room area.

At that, a loud mechanical sound was heard as the Autobot transformed. "Hey! I am no animal!"

"No. I can see you are a machine. I guess that is to be expected of the place on Earth that has become technologically advanced." The man narrowed his eyes at the machine. "Muggle technollogy is not allowed where we are going."

"Then I shan't be going." Sari said, crossing her arms. "I don't care if Bumblebee is an alien, or Muggle as you like to call him, but you don't need to speak to him like this."

"Muggle... is a term used for people who are not of magic ability." Snape snapped the words out, glaring at the small female. "It is bad enough that this is going to be Potter's first year, we don't need another spoiled brat."

"Wait... wait... wait..." Bumblebee suddenly swung his hands across his chest area. "Are you trying to tell me that I am made here on Earth? I am so not made here. I was born on another planet."

At that, the man paused for a few minutes, then turned to walk away from them. "Fine. He can come. I doubt he will be of any use to you though, as he likely won't be able to fit into any of the buildings, unless you manage to transfigure him."

"He's not very nice." Sari stated, whispering to the Autobot, who agreed fully with her.

**-[o_0]-**

In order to take Bumblebee with them, they had to take one of her father's charted airplanes, which caused this Snape person to grumble about how they simply couldn't use magic to travel. Bumblebee of course ignored the man, until they touched down in London. They then drove to where they were supposed to go using Bumblebee and Prophesor Snape person choose to lead Sari into a pub.

"You do know that I am a minor right?" At that, the man turned to glare at her.

"You are allowed to enter. You have to enter to get in here." The man snapped out, watching her carefully.

"Well, I think Bumblebee should come with us."

"Are you wanting to draw attention to yourself?" The man snapped his words again.

"We always do." Sari shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with people knowing that aliens exist, because everyone where we come from already knows this."

The man however glared at her. "Your friend can't fit through the doorway. If you bring any technological things to Hogwarts, you'll find out that nothing will work."

At that, Bumblebee spoke up. "He's just a spoilsport. I'll be waiting here until you get back Sari."

And with that, Sari followed the man into the pub, and then to the back alley. She was about to protest, when he opened up the wall into a street that seemed impossible to exist in this particular area. She stepped in and couldn't help but notice the amazing fantastical architecture. She was used to having a modern technological buildings.

The man walked along, irritated with the situation, carrying the money that Sari's father had given her to get new school supplies. Glancing around, she didn't see anything magical going on, and found herself once again bored. Boredom led to things happening that really shouldn't be happening. But then again, she didn't care about this.

"The first place we are going is the bank." The man grumbled, walking with her into a building. That is when something interesting came along.

When Sari saw the bank tellers, the first words out of her mouth when she saw them was, "Are you aliens too?"

At that, the _thing_ glared at her, as did Snape. "They aren't _aliens._ They are _Goblins." _At that, he turned to the goblin behind the counter. "We need to exchange this for Wizarding money."

After that, they went and got Sari a wand, not to mention they also got her books and other things. Finally, something amazing happened. She exploded a vase and had to be given a different wand, but it didn't seem magical. So far, this whole Hogwarts school thing was boring and she wasn't at all sure if she should go. However, if she stayed at home, chances were nothing amazing would happen.

"Do you want to get a toad, cat or owl?" The man asked, glaring at her.

"My dad can make me a robotic black cat if I want." The girl stated, carrying her bags and putting them into Bumblebee's back seat.

"I've told you, technology won't work there." Snape snaped.

"Anything interesting happen Sari?" The Autobot asked.

At that, she shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

_Author's note – Thank you to Icestarcristal for the review! It gave me incentive to write another chapter for this fanfic! Please review so I am encouraged to continue! :D_


	3. Transforming Hogwarts

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ <em>Train Ride<em> ~**

Life wasn't boring for Sari the next few days, because her father ended up promising her that black cat robot that she wanted so much. So, she found her days filled with anticipation of what was to come, despite the fact she had not seen anything really amazing about the Wizarding world, other then the Goblin aliens.

Bumblebee was making his own plans on following her, and of course he knew very well that Snap had been wanting to keep him away from everything magical. As far as he was concerned, this was something he wanted to learn about as much as Sari, and technically, back on Cybertron, he was considered school aged... so to speak.

Eventually, Sari's black cat made its appearance, the day before she was to start to the train station in London. The robot was the most beautiful she had seen, or Bumblebee had seen, though he referred to it as cute kitty and wanted to play with it. Sari decided that it was best to call the cat, Black Cat 1200, due to the fact she felt all the other students would be giving their cats... and owls... and toads... more realistic names.

Then came the day that Sari was supposed to go to the station, and she and Bumblebee staked out the London station from a high spot, while Prowl watched with him, because he was the ninja amoung the Autobots and could definitely help them. The blue robot glanced over at them, frustrated with the situation. "This is not how you are supposed to spy."

At that, he was referring to the fact that Sari and Bumblebee's equipment consisted of funny glasses and binoculars. The two were looking over between the ninth and tenth platform. Sari spoke up. "So, where is this platform nine and three quarters?"

"Yeah. This is like a really cool spy movie. Spy movies have nothing to do with magic." The robot stated, just as their so called spy glasses fell upon a family that rather stood out due to their red hair. A boy with black hair stood came up to them, a beautiful white owl in a cage on his trolly. They watched carefully, until they finally saw what they needed.

The oldest of the children walked through the pillar, then the twins did. The black haired boy followed the youngest male, and then the woman went through with her daughter. Bumblebee spoke up. "What is magical about that?"

"Cool. A hologram. I know what to do with this. We just walk through." And with that, Sari climbed down from the roof and hurried towards the pillar, running through to see a special train station. However, she soon felt the transformers crashing in on top of her, at which Sari paused for a few seconds. "Did anyone see you? Because this mission is top secret?"

"I think we got through the hologram without anybody who isn't supposed to know, knowing." Bumblebee muttered. "But Prowl is on top of me and not moving."

At that, Sari found some way to wiggle out from underneath Bumblebee and went over to Prowl, tapping him with her key. The robot blinked a couple of times. "I never thought that I would find a trap for robots like that."

"I fixed it so this kind of stuff doesn't effect you anymore, just like I fixed Bumblebee so it won't effect him either." Sari smiled at them, quite pleased with herself. She then grabbed her trunks and hurried over to where the other students were trying to get on the train, while Prowl and Bumblebee hid off to the side, so that their plan could work.

Climbing onto the train, she eventually came to a room where two boys were sitting. They were the two she had seen earlier, the one with black hair and the red hair. She pointed her finger at the black haired boy. "I know you?"

"You do?" The other two glanced at her.

"You two went through the barrier and then the lady with the little girl went through." Sari stated.

At that, the red haired boy spoke up. "Are you bloody stupid? That _isn't_ knowing someone."

However, Sari choose to set her robotic black cat, which she had been carrying under her arm, on the seat next to the red haired kid and then proceeded to push her trunk under the seat. She then grabbed the cat and held it in her arms. "I'm Sari Sumdac."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasly." The red haired boy pointed his finger at the cat robot. "What is that?"

"Isn't it obvious that this is robot?" Sari touched her key to the cat and it began to move. "My dad made it for me, so it would be my pet at Hogwarts."

At that, the red haired male suddenly waved his hands. "Hold it. Are you telling me that your father made you something that is Muggle technology and it works here?"

"Actually, it is Cybertronian technology." The girl stated, glancing up in confusion. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"My dad works with the Ministry with Muggle Affairs. If someone magics an object to work with magical properties and stuff, then they can get in trouble." Ron stated, his mouth forming a big o shape.

"I didn't use magic." The girl stated. "I used Cybertronian technology, which isn't Muggle technology."

"I honestly don't know what either of you are saying." Harry stated, shaking his head. "You have to remember Ron, I've lived outside the Wizarding world with no knowledge of it until recently."

"Me either. Bumblebee and I ran into a Wizarding family I guess, and that is how I got my Hogwarts letter." The girl stated, swinging her legs back and forth.

"You didn't..." At that, Ron paused. "You didn't do magic to get into school?"

"Not that I know." The girl stated. "The family weren't happy for some reason though."

"O.k." The red head stared at the girl in complete confusion.

At that point, a girl opened up the door. "Have any of you seen a toad?" The girl paused, glancing at the robot. "Is that... a robotic toy? I thought electronics couldn't work at Hogwarts?"

"Her name is Black Cat 1200." Sari stated as she watched the robot sit in her lap.

At that, Ron started laughing. "You named you cat after a flying broom? Are you an idiot or something?"

"I think you are the idiot." The brown haired girl spoke up. "Obviously she is from a Muggle back ground. Robots and machines normally _get _names like that and I doubt she knows anything about broom names."

"Well excuse me. She's been muttering something about Cybertronian technology, not Muggle technology. I think she is kind of loopy if you get what I am saying."

At that, the brown haired girl paused. "Ancient civilization or alien?"

"Alien." Sari stated, not at all pausing when she said this. The other girl simply nodded her head, and then left the room.

"What is this... alien stuff?" Ron suddenly asked, only to have Harry point to the ceiling.

"They come in peace from outer space." The male stated. "Or they come for our doom. I saw that in a lot of the movies that Dudley watched."

"The Authobots are here to be our friends, but the Decepticons want to use up all of Earth's resources so that they can win over the Autobots back on the planet Cyberton." The female continued to pet the robot. "I know quite a few Autobots. They are pretty cool."

At that, the red haired boy's jaw dropped in disbelief, just as the door opened again. A boy with blond hair stepped in. "Harry Potter I presume?"

At that, the three heads turned to look at the boy. Ron grumbled. "Malfoy."

"Obviously a Weaselly, what with your red hair and all." The other boy snapped out, only to have his eyes caught by the robot in Sari's lap. "What is that?"

"A robot." The girl stated, still petting the cat.

"She says it isn't Muggle technology, but Cybertronian technology." Ron stated, smiling at Draco as if he knew exactly what that meant.

Harry simply piped up. "She believe in aliens."

"I think those Goblin things at the bank were aliens." Sari piped up.

At that, the red haired boy nodded in agreement. "I am quite sure that they are bizarre enough to think that of. I have never liked them."

At that, the blond haired boy's jaw dropped, and then he moved out of the compartment, his eyes going wide at what he saw, his mind not at all sure how to process this.

_Author's note – "**Could you clarify Sari's current age for me?" **Sari is eleven, so that she can go to Hogwarts. **"Also, why didn't she shut down as well?" **Because she is an organic transformer. Anyways, I plan on keeping Sari's origins as part of this fanfic. Thank you Mazamba for the review! Also, I have a poll on my profile asking which house Sari should be in. Please vote!_


	4. A Big Old Castle

_I just realized that I had anonymous reviews turned off. I am still wondering which house Sari should be put into. Anyways, thank you Sakura Lisel for the review. Reviews help me update. :D_

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ <em>A Big Old Castle<em> ~**

Finally, Sari came to find something interesting and magical that couldn't be explained by science. Harry and Ron introduced her to Chocolate Frogs. The black haired male had given her a box and as soon as Sari opened it up, a frog came hopping out of the box, causing a smile to spread on her face, making her wonder what kind of trouble she could get into this way.

However, beyond that nothing magical happened. Ronald Weaselly tried telling her that the cards that were included were magical, but Sari found herself strangely reminded of holograms and moving pictures. It honestly wasn't anything new to her, and her boredom quickly returned, until she found herself getting off the train when it stopped.

And then she found herself talking in the entire scene. The village was antique, or at least in her mind it was. The buildings were made of wood, and she found herself glancing around at all the shop signs, wondering what kind of delights were in there. She found herself pulled away from the station and the town though, by a loud bumbling sound.

"First years. All first years gather over here." Sari found herself hurrying over, then found herself glancing up at the man, who was standing above them, trying to get the first years to listen to him, while the other students got into wagons set up for them.

"Are you a robot?" The small female asked, raising her hand.

At that, the man glanced down, quite a bit of confusion written over his face. "Am I a what?"

"A robot." Sari then continued, her red hair bobbing up and down with her excitement. "You are bigger then any human I have ever met, and the only thing I've seen that big are the Autobots and Decepticons."

The man then opened his mouth to say something, but then in snapped shut. A loud crashing sound could be heard from over where the train was, and suddenly the man found himself heading over to the end of the train to see what was going on, telling the first years that they needed to stay put. Sari however followed.

Upon seeing the two cars on the train station platform, the man suddenly became confused. "Now where did those come from?"

"Where did what come from?" At that, Sari drew the giants attention away from the cars.

The bushy bearded man glanced at her, and then back at the now disappeared cars. "Why those... I'll be... I must have been seeing things."

They then headed back and the man shouted to the children to get into the boats, that some of the luggage had simply fallen over. Sari of course knew better, and climbed in next to Harry and Ron, still holding onto her cat as the boat sailed across a big lake. What she saw next was jaw dropping. Jaw dropping to be exact, but not magical.

There was a huge castle, the windows glowing with light. It was humungous and Sari found herself excited, not because magic was involved, but because she imagined the fantastical games of imagination she could get up to in that particular place. She found herself excited to be coming here, because as soon as she could, she was playing knight in shining armor.

**-[o_0]-**

Professor McGonagall found herself pacing up a storm at the entrance to the great hall. In truth, she found herself disturbed that they were bringing a child in who it was yet to be determined whether or not she was of a magical status or not. As she paced, two other professors came up to her, neither one as nervous as she was.

Glancing up, she saw Dumbledor. "Are you sure that this was a good idea?"

"The Ministry of Magics have been informed of the appearance of this young lady. They think that she will be a good study for a certain department within the ministry, because truth be told, she resisted a memory charm. Think of the possibilities this could lead to, if it turned out that she had some sort of replant against this curse." The head teacher stated.

"In other words, you want to use a child?" The old woman asked, frustration spreading across her face.

At that, Dumbledor smiled. "No Minerva. I want to prevent the Ministries of Magic around the world from using her to their own advantage."

"I think it is fool hardy, but not because I see her posing a danger, as Professor McGonagall is so apt to feeling. I think it is fool hardy because we should have just let the ministry have her, no need to bring in any more politics and hard feelings into the matter." Snape stated, his voice very cold.

"Perhaps I have some information that the two of you don't know about." The gray bearded man spoke up. He then glanced over to the entrance and smiled. "Ahh... it looks like our students are here. McGonagall, get reading for the sorting hat ceremony. This should prove to be interesting. Interesting indeed."

The woman shook her head, just as the twins suddenly blew past her, gossiping about a particular prank they would play later on. She wasn't happy with the situation one bit.

**-[o_0]-**

Following the train along its tracks turned out to be an easy task for the two Autobots. What wasn't so easy was trying to figure out how to get to the school along with Sari, so that they could keep an eye on her. She did in fact have a piece of the all spark, which was very important to them, but even more importantly, she was their friend.

The two had crashed into the back of the train, and when they heard loud footsteps coming, they transformed back to their car forms. Except, the giant wasn't at all expecting to see them. Thankfully, Sari came up to Hagrid and drew his attention away, long enough for the two to dodge behind a building.

"That guy was bigger then us!" Bumblebee stated, a frown on his robotic features.

Prowl shook his head. "Not as big as Optimus." He then tapped into his control device, then frowned. "I can't reach Optimus."

Bumblebee blinked a couple of times. "I can't either."


	5. Sorting Hat

_Thanks to Icestarcristal for the PM asking me to update. Reviews help me update! :D_

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ <em>The Sorting Hat<em> ~**

The children got out of the boats, and Sari found herself approached by two females also of Indian decent. "I'm Parvati Patil" and "I'm Padma Patil" both girls said in unison to each other. One of the girls then spoke up individually. "We didn't expect there to be another student of our decent here."

"I'm Sari Sumdac." The red head stated, a smile on her face.

"That last name... sounds familiar for some reason." One of the girls stated.

The other spoke up. "What are your parents names? Is your mother of European decent?"

"Parvati!" Padma shook her head. "My younger sister is rather... abrupt about this kind of thing.

"My father is Dr. Sumdac." Sari smiled, glad to have made even more friends. "I don't know much or anything about my mother."

"You should be in Gryffindor." Parvati spoke up. "You get to have a lot of fun, along with being absolutely amazing at a full round house of talents."

"Studies should be focused on. You should be in Ravenclaw, because you look very intelligent." Padma stated. "Parvati is very intelligent herself, but she has the bad habit of using her intelligence for mischief."

"I am not sure what you are talking about..." Sari frowned at this situation, confused."

"All the students are sorted into houses, that they can work on in groups." The older twin stated.

"Just... don't go into Slytherin. Nobody good comes out of Slytherin." Parvati bemoaned.

"I don't like bad guys." Sari stated quite firmly.

"The other option is Hufflepuff." Padma stated.

"That is the house of hard workers." Parvati nodded her head.

During this time frame, they had been walking up a long flight of steps, and then they walked through a set of big doors, and they then stood in front of another. An old lady stood there, her face like that of a crow and she told the students she would be calling their names. She walked up to the front, and called out the first name. "Hannah Abbot."

Sari was watching, and the hat suddenly moved, its mouth opening up wide. "Hufflepuff!" It yelled, and there were cheers coming from a table under where the kids wore yellow stuff attached to their uniforms. There were also blue, green and red in color. The small female began to fidget as more names were called.

Lavender Brown was sorted into Gryffindor. The bushy haired girl she had met was named Hermione Granger, and she also got sorted into Gryffindor, as did Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. The blond haired boy and his friends were sorted into Slytherin. Padma and Parvati were sorted into different houses. And then, the old crow lady spoke up again. "Sari Sumdac."

At that, the small female walked down the center and sat down on the stool, just like all the other students did. She felt the hat fall down over her eyes. "_My... you are not who you seem. If you were intentionally being someone you were not, I would say that you should go into Slytherin, because you do have the ambition to go places. However, you also don't like 'bad guys' as you put it, and Slytherin has been known for its... 'bad guys'."_

"_While it is true that you are a hard worker, you are more of a team player and would rather not work on your own, because it fills lonely, so Hufflepuff is out of question for you. And then there is Ravenclaw... Ravenclaw is the house for people who are highly intelligent. You would also fit into Gryffindor easily._"

"_A lot of my friends are in that house..._" Sari stated in her mind.

"_Well, you really don't know them yet... do you? You just met them. Plus, I bet you are intelligent enough to figure out the password for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and you would be able to enter and visit any time. Plus... your have a knack for technological pursuits that you should pursue._"

At that, Sari shrugged her shoulders. "_I really don't care. This whole house thing seems weird..._"

"Ravenclaw!" The red haired Indian girl then walked over and joined Padma, who glared at her sister.

"I _knew_ she would go into a different house. _Why_ did I have to have my name alphabetically first? Mom and dad wanted us both to be in Ravenclaw. She is going to get a major lecture." The female state.

"Why?" Sari asked.

"Our family has always been in the Ravenclaw house." The female let out a deep sigh. "Let's see which one of us can get the best grades."

It was then that the school master listed off rules, and then the students broke into song. Sari enjoyed the fact everyone was singing differently and ended differently. Then, a ton of food appeared in front of them and Sari's eyes became very wide. She began to pile up her plate, and stuff food on it. "I don't see any transportation device. So, this must be done with magic then?"

"What is... a transportation device?"

"It is this device used to transport stuff from one place to another." Sari paused them. "Does dad have a device that transports stuff?"

"I take it, your dad is a Muggle inventor?" Padma asked, her curiosity perked.

"Yeah. He makes tons of robots." The female stated, pushing food into her mouth. "I thought that magic wasn't real, until I saw this."

"But surely you saw magic done before you came to school? I thought it was standard to show students magic." The other female shook her head.

"Not that I could tell. I thought a lot of things weren't magic though. Like the wall at the train station. That could have been a Muggle device called a hologram." Sari began to cut into a piece of meat. "I came because I was curious about this magic stuff. Plus, I was bored."

"Didn't your father have anything to say about this? I mean, my mother says that the Ministry of Magic tends to be hard pressed when the parents of Muggleborn children happen to be scientists or religious fanatics." The other female shook her head.

"My father has dealt with aliens. This isn't anything new to him." Sari stated full out. "Not to mention, he is busy in his lab all the time. So, why not have me do something to keep me busy."

"That's pretty cool."


	6. Ravenclaw Commons

_Christmas time was a lot of fun and now that it is a new year and I'm not sick it is time to start posting fanfiction again!_

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ <em>Raven Claw Commons<em> ~**

When dinner ended and all of the plates disappeared Sari found herself headed up the stairs with Padma in order to get to the dormitories. They followed behind an older student that said they were a school prefect. Sari's old school didn't have prefects and instead the teachers were in charge of the school problems. Then again, the school wasn't a boarding school.

She left the great hall and her eyes saw the changing stairways. While she wasn't amazed that these things were occurring she did in fact find herself amazed that the Wizarding world had so many things equivalent to Muggle technology. She followed the Patil that was in Ravenclaw up to their common room, but not before the girl asked a question.

"How come you aren't surprised at the moving stairs? Even some of the students from Wizarding famlies haven't seen this stuff before."

"This only makes this place all the more comfortable for me. There are tons of moving sidewalks and other stuff back home. I am excited to see something different though because it is the same old thing with robots wanting to take over the world and robots wanting to defend the world from said robots." Sari stated with a smile on her face.

Finally they got up to the doorway and the prefect stood in front. "The ways into the different house common rooms is to know a particular password. We on the other hand have a riddle for our password. Figure it out and you can get in. That said, the riddle will always be changing, but none of them will be impossible."

The boy then let the first years into the dormitory and Sari found herself looking around the room to see all the blue colors. "_I think I prefer the color yellow._"

They then headed up to the dorm area which was yet again covered in blue draperies. Sari flopped down onto her bed and Black Cat 1200 jumped up next to her and curled up. She glanced to the side and found that the school robes she had purchased now had a blue trim to them. She let out a deep sigh as her boredom had come back.

Glancing at the other girls, Sari found that they were more inclined to talk about the latest Wizarding band rather then intelligent things that she figured would be a part of being a Ravenclaw. One girl piped up suddenly. "I am looking forward to lessons tomorrow. I am actually looking forward to excelling at what I do."

"It is a competition isn't it, to see who in Ravenclaw will get the best grades of our entire year?" Padma commented.

"I don't think people from Muggle famlies are going to be much competition though." Another girl piped up.

"Why not?" Sari turned over onto her stomach and placed a hand on her chin.

"That's because they have a disadvantage of not having stuff learned before school starts up and they are also at a disadvantage because over the summer months they can't practice magic because of the law of not practicing in front of Muggles." The girl waved her hand. "While the Muggle students in Ravenclaw tend to be on par with the average student, those with at least one magical parent are the ones with the top grades."

**-[o_0]-**

Bumblebee tread lightly as he and Prowl tried to sneak away from the small town towards where Sari had been taken. As rather large robots this was not an easy task but they did manage to get away from the village. They found themselves located in the woods while Prowl shook his head in disbelief. "There is absolutely nothing of technology out here except us."

"I wonder how Sari is doing in school. I want to go to school and learn magic." Bumblebee stated glancing through the edge of the forest at the castle that they were approaching by following the forest edge. As they walked along, they eventually came to a hut. The robots stared at the place only to have the yellow robot step on something and break it.

A barking sound was heard and a voice came from inside the hut. Prowl grabbed Bumblebee and dragged the other robot into the woods after him. "This is problematic. We have to move with caution else the Wizards will know about us."

"Why can't they know about us? The Muggle world knows about us?" Bumblebee stated.

"I am not talking about knowing about our existence. I am talking about knowing we are here without the permission of the school." The two continued into the woods not followed by the person from the hut.

**-[o_0]-**

Hagrid was drinking a cup of tea when Fang started to bark his head off about something outside his door. He got up and opened up the door while the dog suddenly began to whine in fright. He then stepped out to look around leaving the cowardly dog inside the hut. At first he didn't see anything that caught his attention.

However, he then saw the smashed cage that he used to help the Care of Magical Creatures professor transport some of the smaller creatures. "Albus isn't going to like this. Not when there are people after that stone."

The man went and closed the door to his hut and then headed up to castle, his light flashing back and forth. Things were starting off as a rough year and there was no telling what would happen. These things seemed to be occurring because it was Harry's first year. The man then went to the office and spoke to the man.

"This may not be occurring simply because it is Harry's first year but some of it might have to do with that other special student. We'll just have to keep an eye on both."


	7. Practical Jokers

_I know where I want to go with this fanfic but getting to the particular points I want to get to isn't easy. I sometimes draw a blank. A few of the chapters may be shorter then I want._

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ <em>Practical Jokers<em> ~**

Sari found herself excited to be heading to her first class the next day. The first thing she did was to get up and get ready to head to class. She pulled on her school uniform and then hurried down the stairs to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her eyes took in the different ways the stairs moved and she arrived at the big hall and took a deep breath.

She had noticed the ghosts the night before and had noticed the lady who always went around their dorm area reading a book. Some of the other girls noticed that the ghosts didn't faze her one bit and she moved over to where the other Ravenclaws were sitting. Sitting down she saw a ghost in pinstripes suddenly come out.

"Got your konk!" The being roared causing one of the first year girls from Slytherin to cry.

There was a laugh and he suddenly disappeared and went to tormenting the students as they came into the hall by dropping things on their heads. Sari found herself laughing out loud after having a sad attempt at curtailing her laughter. After breakfast she found herself stopped by two older students with red hair.

"You thought Peeves was funny?"

"Do you like practical jokes?"

Sari nodded her head. "Playing pranks is some of the best fun ever! It's one of the ways to make life a lot less boring."

"Looks like we have someone we can work with." The one boy nodded at his twin. "I am Fred Weasly and this is my brother George."

"Are you sure you aren't George and he isn't Fred?" Sari's joke caused both to laugh.

"Could you go and place this on the potion's teacher's desk while no one is looking?"

"You've got to make sure that no one is looking other wise you'll end up in a world of trouble."

"Think of it as a mission."

"Particularly since you don't want to get caught by Snape."

"You'll get the worst punishment ever."

"Sounds like fun. I was starting to get bored anyways."

Sari hurried off to Potions class and set the device on the desk before anyone got there and then slipped back out. It was early enough in the morning that students wouldn't be arriving early and there was also the fact that the first year Ravenclaws had nothing yet to study so they weren't in class early preparing. She hurried off to use the restroom before coming back and sitting down.

The class was comprised of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years and Sari found herself sitting with Parvati. Nothing at first happened but then a Hufflepuff student walked up to the front of the desk. "Touch me..."

A finger reached out and touched the box on the desk and it suddenly went off in an explosion just as the Professor came hurtling in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It isn't my fault. I just touched the box on the desk." The girl looked like she was going to cry.

"Who gave you permission to touch my things?" Snape snapped the words out.

"The box said touch me..."

"Why were you even out of your seat looking at my desk?" The man muttered going and picking up the charred box.

"Because there was a pretty paper weight. I like paper weights..." The girl stated. "I promise I won't do it again. It really did say touch me."

Snape pointed to the desk and the girl hurried off to go and sit. "I will give you fair warning that there is a pair of pranksters in this school who will leave this kind of thing laying around. Be forewarned if you fall for one of their pranks I will not be lenient again and I will remove points."

A Ravenclaw hand suddenly raised up. When called upon they spoke up. "Why not just take the points from them?"

"That would be due to the fact I can't _prove_ it was them." The man tossed the box into a trash can before going into a long and boring lecture. He then asked Sari a question she didn't hear.

"I didn't hear you sir. I was thinking about the fact you told us those interesting things that potions can do and I got lost in thought about what other things potions can do." Sari lied.

"You'll do well to pay attention in class. Potions is a very delicate process and can be dangerous." The man stated.


	8. In the Forest

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ <em>In the Forest<em> ~**

Bumblebee and Prowl headed deeper into the forest not at all sure where they were headed. No matter how much they would try they couldn't get a signal out to Optimus about the things that were going on around them. They also couldn't get a bearing on the coordinates of where they were located. Shaking their heads they found themselves in a very deep place.

"What is with all of these Spider Webs?" Bumblebee blinked a couple of times. "Do you think Black Arachnia is around this area?"

"These look like real Spider Webs." Prowl shook his head when something suddenly skittered in front of him.

Both robots blinked a couple of times upon realizing that it was the spider. To be exact, it was a spider that was a size that neither one had expected to ever see unless it was a robot in disguise. The yellow robot turned his head towards Prowl. "Do you think we've come across another robot?"

"I'm unable to use my scanners out her on it, so..." Prowl found himself interrupted.

Bumblebee smiled. "That means it doesn't work so we need to go and chance down that Decepticon, right?"

The two took off and found themselves in a place filled with spider webs. A very large spider suddenly crept towards them. "Who are you?"

"We are Autobots from the planet cyberton. What planet do you hail from?" Prowl asked.

"I am from this world. I was born in the castle and released here. Not that it really matters." The spider blinked a couple of times. "Why does a living being come into my kindred's territory?"

"We got a little lost, so if you don't mind, could you point us the way back to the castle?" Bumblebee asked.

"And then my family wouldn't be able to have a meal of your flesh." The spider admonished.

"Actually, we aren't flesh and blood. We're made of mechanical parts made of metal." Prowl stated. "If you want us gone, which direction do we go?"

"So you are not a creature of flesh and blood. Hagrid certainly would like you." The spider backed away. "Find the centaurs and ask them to take you to Hagrid. It is simple as that."

"Centurion?"

"He said centaur Bumblebee." Prowl and he began to head in the other direction and then they found themselves hearing hooves falling upon the forest ground.

Both paused and out stepped a creature that was half human and centaur. "What manner of creature are you?"

"We are transformers, Autobots to be exact."

"The stars don't mention anything about you... unless you are the ones from the stars." The centaur looked at them carefully. "We are not supposed to interfere with what the stars say."

"Are you a centaur. The spider said we should ask you how to get back and how to meet up with Hagrid."

"The spiders don't belong her anymore then you do. However, since you don't belong here I will gladly lead you to where Hagrid is." He nodded his head as if to someone from the side and then led them back to where they had come across the hut. He pointed at the door. "You'll find Hagrid there."

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Prowl sighed as Bumblebee approached the door. The dog began barking.

"We don't really have a choice. I know we're supposed to be secretive, but how else are we supposed to keep an eye on Sari. That is our job you know." The yellow robot opened the door just in time to hit the rather large man square on the forehead and caused him to suddenly fall backwards. The dog ran into the corner of the hut. "Oops."

Prowl shook his head and they both went into the house. They closed the door and hauled the man into a seat. Hagrid finally came to and blinked a couple of times at them. "What the bloody hell are you two?"


	9. Dumbledore and Bots

_Author's note – Someone asked if Sari has her Cybernetic side yet and the answer is no, she isn't going to have it for awhile. She won't have it until sometimes second year. Her getting it is part of the story as I've planned it._

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~ Dumbledore and Bots~<strong>

Hagrid watched the two robots carefully as they tried their best to sit in his seats. Of course, him being part giant helped in the fact his seats were built to hold heavy beings. "What the bloody hell are you two?"

"Autobots..." Bumblebee blurted out before Prowl elbowed him.

"Would you like tea?" The man asked taking them by surprise. "Where do Autobots come from?"

"We come from outerspace." Prowl let out a deep sigh, knowing that they would have to give out the information. "We're here to keep an eye on Sari while she happens to go to school here."

"Sorry?" Hagrid blinked a couple of times.

"Prowl said we are keeping an eye on one of the students we happen to know." Bumblebee spoke up.

"I know that. Her name is Sorry though?"

"Oh! I made that mistake too! It sounds like sorry, but it is actually Sari. It isn't English, her name." The yellow robot gushed his vocabulary out.

"I should possibly tell the Headmaster about you." Hagrid let out a deep sigh.

"About that. We are trying to not bring attention to ourselves."

"Don't worry. He is a very discretionary man. I wouldn't have a job in the Wizarding world if it weren't for him so he understands very well about people's problems. He might be able to help you out. Actually, I had invited him for tea, so he should be here soon."

There came a knock on the door and the giant stood up. "Coming Professor."

He opened the door and an old man stepped in. The gray eyes looked the two robots up and down before taking a seat. "I see we have guests. Friends of young Ms. Sumdac I take it."

"You could say that." Bumblebee watched as Hagrid pored a cup of tea for the old man.

"It was our Ministry of Magic that arranged for Sari to come here and be a student, not any of the staff. We fill that it is best to leave the matter of what occurred alone. However, since the Ministry has taken an interest in her she is sheltered under our roof as the Ministry has a lack of authority here. You two are also safe from consequences."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Prowl shook his head.

"The ministry has some quack named Umbridge running around trying to draw up legislature against any creature that is different from the others. I'm actually half-giant and if she had her way I wouldn't be allowed to work, nor would Professor Flitwick. Nasty piece of buisness really. Those with human like intellect should be treated as humans and even animals should be treated better then what

she wants."

"We've already had contact with humans before so they know about us." Bumblebee let out a laugh. "Actually, the entire city that Sari comes from knows about our existence. I don't understand how the Ministry doesn't' know anything about us. Shouldn't they have come after us before if they thought us a problem?"

"The Ministry isn't interested in Muggle affairs and Muggle technology. The people who are in the Muggle departments are going to be in favor of Muggles and will have kept this from the higher ups. There may very well be an investigation why the news wasn't passed on. Or perhaps the Ministry brushes it off as nonsense just like it does every time the Muggles come up with an invention." The old man said.

"That is rather strange considering we come from another planet called Cybertron. The Cybertronians are divided into the Autobots who are for humans and the Decepticons, who want to take over your planet. They should be more concerned." Prowl let out a deep sigh.

"The Ministry of Magic hasn't even thought that far along. They have never seen Muggles as a _threat_, nor have they seen any other creature as a threat. So why should they see this that they don't understand as a threat." Dumbledore smiled. "You are free to roam the grounds. Do be careful of breaking anything. Hagrid and Filtch have enough work on their hands with the Weasly twins escapades."

"Oh... and don't worry about keeping secret. I don't think the Ministry has even begun to understand what kind of mess they've stepped into this time."


	10. Flying Lessons

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~Flying Lessons~<strong>

Word got around due to the fact Slytherin and Gryffindor happened to have their lessons for flying on brooms sooner then the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did on the first day of school that Harry Potter was the youngest Seeker to ever play at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw students began to grumble about how it was always Slytherin and Gryffindor that got the major achievements outside of academics. Not that Sari really payed it any mind.

She walked to the place the lessons were being given by the teacher and she over heard one of the male students grumble under his breath. "He was told not to fly brooms while she wasn't there and what does he do? He flies the broom and doesn't just not get in trouble but he also happens to land a prized position on the Quiditch team for his house."

Parvati shook her head at the boy. "I heard from my sister that Draco Malfoy stole Neville Longbottom's rememberall and that if Harry hadn't disobeyed instructions the item would have been smashed."

"He broke the rules." The boy folded his arms across his chest. "He should have been punished."

"Is there really a rule that we can't fly brooms?" Sari said. "If there was such a rule then we wouldn't be taking flying lessons?"

The boy opened his mouth and Parvati smirked at him. "She got you there. It is instructions, not actual rules."

"You're supposed to follow instructions to a tee." The boy muttered under his breath.

Sari let out a deep sigh. "My father says when you don't think outside the box, that is when you are unable to move forward with discoveries."

The boy simply went silent and they were soon learning to fly brooms. The Hufflepuff students seemed to struggle with the concepts and the boy who had spoken up finally got frustrated. "This really isn't fair. We won't be able to fly much at this rate."

However, they did get to the point where the teacher told them to mount their brooms and lift up a few inches off the ground. The one boy though went higher up, muttering something about not having to listen to instructions. Sprout blew her whistle and shouted at him to come on down. The boy however didn't listen and suddenly he found himself falling after he had moved a ways away.

The next thing everyone knew, there was a flash of blue and the boy was caught by a giant looking creature and set down on the ground. The students suddenly let out shrieks and some ran off. Sari though raised her hand and waved. "Hello Prowl. Where's Bumblebee?"

Parvati blinked a couple of times and looked a Sari. "Are these robots your father made?"

"Nope. They come from outer space." The small female smiled. "They're aliens."

The female at first paled, but then spoke up. "If they are friends of yours then they must be all right."

Sprout quickly thanked Prowl, before muttering about being glad it hadn't happened again and that she needed to round up the lost students. The Ravenclaw students stood away from the _creature_ but the Hufflepuff students took a sudden interest and were asking Prowl questions, like what his favorite food was. The answers were on the weird side, but they honestly didn't care.


	11. Introducing Autobots

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~<em>Introducing Autobots<em>~**

News of the strange creatures spread through the entire school like rabid fire. None of the students, particularly the older ones or the ones from Pureblood families understood what was going on, though some of the ones from the Muggleborn families were excited as they had an inkling about robots and such matters. The students had varying opinions.

It was at dinner time that Dumbledore took the time to introduce the two guests who had made their presence known upon school grounds and it wouldn't be until morning that Dumbledore would be receiving letters from parents complaining about the situation at hand. Sari had done well in her first days worth of classes and was enjoying the food.

"Some of you students have heard that we had unexpected guests upon our school grounds. One of them happened to rescue one of our students and I would like to introduce you to the Autobots, Bumblebee and Prowl. They are going to be guests at Hogwarts and one may very well say that their stay here will serve a diplomatic role of sorts. So I expect you to be showing them the utmost respect. That also be said, be forewarned that they do not look like your normal creatures."

It was then that the two robots came into the room and caused the students to let out gasps. A few were terrified ones, but most were awestruck. Ron looked at them and frowned. "Blimey... the gits are huge. Is it just me or do they look like Muggle devices?"

"They're robots..." Hermione blinked a couple of times.

Percy shook his head. "I wonder what kind of diplomatic role they are serving. I don't know of any country that is primarily of non-humans."

At that, Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes. The one boy pushed up his glasses. "Hermione... didn't Sari mention something about... aliens?"

"Yes. She did." The girl let out a breath of deep air.

"Aliens?" Neville shook his head.

"That means they are appearently from the stars." Ron let out a laugh. "I honestly don't see how anything can come from the stars."

"You haven't read a Muggle sci-fi book or watched a Muggle sci-fi movie, have you Ron." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "I'll tell you it is very probable for things to come from outer space. Do you think Sari was lying to us?"

"I think she is off her rocker, that is what?"

Most of the students simply returned to eating their meals, while Prowl and Bumblebee observed from the side lines. Pansy Parkinson though wrinkled her nose. "What... are they waiting to eat us?"

"What do you mean?" Goyal spoke up through a mouth full of food.

"They aren't eating like we are. So what do they eat?" Pansy grumbled, glaring at the machines.

Draco found himself glancing up nervously at the creatures, his food going untouched. He didn't notice his two co hearts reach out and take his plate of food and begin to wolf it down. He then glanced over at the red headed Indian girl, before simply getting up and heading back to the dorm rooms. He wasn't going to say anything in front of the other Slytherins, but those _things_ frightened him.


	12. Draco's Fear

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~<em>Draco's Fear<em>~**

Ever since he was young, Draco had learned that Muggle things were bad. His father would have nothing to do with Muggle designed devices unless they actually added something a Wizarding device couldn't do, like a camera or the radio. While a few other Pureblood families had adopted cars as a status symbol, his father refused to.

Of course, since some of the other families had in fact adopted having a car in their household, Draco had come to learn what a car looked like. His eye rather quickly picked up elements on the two creatures who had come to Hogwarts that were related to those Muggle vehicles. When he saw them, a deep fear welled up in his chest.

He had heard a few horror stories about how cars and such things could if one wanted to be used as a weapon. This made sense since Muggles didn't have the use of magic, they had to come up with something to defend themselves. His father talked about how inferior these devices were because they were not in the first place used for weapons and second they were tools to get the job done while the wizard used his own abilities.

Those things on the other hand didn't seem to need two to operate, not to mention they seemed a whole lot more advanced then the other vehicles he had seen, but it was undeniable that they were vehicles of some kind, as they had windshields and headlights, among other things. The other thing that bothered him was the fact that nobody noticed.

Pansy's comment about them eating humans off set him too and was the real reason why he had taken off like he had. Or was it? He honestly never had liked being around Muggle devices even when it was simply the radio, and he never wanted to come in contact with the items if he absolutely had to. However, this meant he would likely have to deal with a Muggle device daily.

The commotion in the Great Hall was also more then he could take. There was no way the ministry would allow for such things at the school. He sat off to the side when a hand suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. "Malfoy..."

The boy glanced up with his silver eyes. "Professor Snape?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Why are those things at Hogwarts? Why hasn't the ministry taken an interest in them?"

"This is honestly outside the ministries zone of comfort." Snape paused for a few minutes. "I will tell you though, the reason they are here is because the ministry decided to stick its nose into something it honestly didn't understand. I can see from the look on your face you understand this isn't something that can simply be brushed away with the normal train of thought that the Pureblood try to push."

"Aren't you a Pureblood."

"Half blood, though I detest my Muggle side a lot." Snape's eyes were narrowed. "Those things aren't Muggle devices and the Muggles already know this full well. The ministry does not know this or they refuse to acknowledge the fact as will most of the Purebloods. Be prepared for this mind set in the future young mister Malfoy." And then he was gone.


	13. Lucius' Anger

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~<em>Lucius' Anger<em>~**

Dumbledore honestly expected some resistance to allowing the Autobots to remain at Hogwarts. What he couldn't judge was from what shape it would come in or when it would come. He could also only slightly guess where it would come from and he was honestly not surprised to find out that Lucius Malfoy was furious about the matter. The man stormed into the office, having arrived at Hogsmede for the express purpose of voicing his anger.

"What is this I hear about you bringing in creatures that aren't even human Dumbledore!" The man slammed his hands down onto the desk. "Do you really think I am going to accept this?"

"The old man got up and went over to scratch Fawkes chin. "I think the people you need to take this up with is the ministry of magic. It was in fact their idea to have Sari Sumdac come to our school this year simply because they were curious about her abilities and the fact certain magic spells seem to have no effect on her."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The man glared at Dumbledore. "You know that I am on the school board."

"You really should ask the ministry of magic what is going on with Sari Sumdac. Of course, there is the fact that they honestly don't know and there is the fact that they have for once bitten off more then they can chew. I am simply fixing a problem that they themselves have brought upon themselves. I don't think certain spells are going to have any major effects on these creatures."

"You mean to tell me they're immune?" Lucius glared at the man.

"What I mean to say is that they aren't your normal life forms. Eventually I'll get around to asking the young lady more about what is going on and where her friends come from. I am under the impression that these friends of hers are actually the _nice_ ones and there are some not so _nice_ ones out there that we need to be cautious about. What do you know about our two guests?"

"They appear to be half-giants, one muscular while the other is lithe. They are covered with an armor, the more muscular ones is yellow and the other is black. However, these aren't related to giants at all, are they? I am going to take a guess that they aren't even human."

"What if I were to tell you they come from another planet then ours."

"That is ridiculous. This Muggle talk about traveling to outside of our world makes no sense at all." The man kept his arms folded behind his back.

"Except it is honestly true that Muggles have managed to land a man on the moon. It isn't a myth like the Wizarding community likes to say it is. Muggles have been advancing their technology and we of the Wizarding community have been turning a blind eye. Muggles can eventually be a threat to us, but what is an even greater threat is what we and the Muggles don't know about. They, unlike us are already thinking ahead about that."

"Your words are a load of nonsense. I will be taking this up with the other members of the School Board."

"I suggest getting all your facts first." Dumbledore went to look out a window. "Even I don't have all of the facts and the key to all of this lies with little miss Sari."


	14. Exploration Team

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~<em>Exploration Team<em>~**

Sari found herself curious to find what all was in the Hogwarts Castle. There were a ton of nooks and crannies to explore. Her little black robot would chase Filtch's cat away, so she found she only needed to worry about the teacher on duty if she were to sneak out. Sneaking out wasn't something that the other Ravenclaws condoned but they also didn't know she was sneaking out. She and the two Autobots found a nice room that they could stay in and not be stepping on the students during the day.

Already Sari found herself enjoying the classes despite the fact they were rather repetitive. The charms professor said that he only had two first years that year perform the wingardium leviosa charm perfectly on their first day and he muttered something about how a Gryffindor student had caused the charm to back fire and explode on himself.

She also found though that none of the clubs at the school were along her lines. One was a choir, and another was dealing with Quiditch, which she couldn't participate in until next year, much to her dismay. Harry was lucky to be able to play the sport, whatever it was. At least girls were allowed to play, because she was honestly used to being not included simply because she was a girl.

Thus she came up with the idea to come up with her own club, even though the club sounded really lame and she would likely grow tired of it before too long. However, a club was a club and it would pass the time she wasn't studying so she could do other things. That said, her only club members so far were Bumblebee and Prowl, who were dubbed as being of the house Cyberton by Sari herself, since no one had bothered sorting them.

Thus she decided to go around asking people if they would join her little club, only to get odd looks as she went around. She came across Hermione Granger who was attempting to help Neville Longbottom to find his frog again. "Do the two of you want to join my club?"

"What kind of club?" The female Muggleborn blinked a couple of times.

"An exploration club where we explore the club and go on adventures." Sari stated. "I am trying to get a member from each house and so far I have one Ravenclaw and two Cybertrons."

"I tried joining a club, but I got kicked out. Well, not so much kicked out, but they made it evident that I am not wanted. I'm not really good at anything." Neville stated.

"Then the exploration club is for you because that means you can work on finding something you are good at, right!" Sari stated triumphantly and held out the paper. Neville signed his name to the list.

"So, any kind of exploration is all right?" Hermione frowned suddenly. "This means I can explore reading books?"

"I don't see why not." Sari smiled at the other girl. "I'm not even sure what our first club activity is going to be."

The bushy haired girl signed the paper. "So, how are you going to get a Slytherin and Hufflepuff to join too?"

"Particularly a Slytherin." Neville added in.

"I'll figure out something."


	15. Finding Members

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~<em>Finding Members<em>~**

The need to find someone who could represent the other school houses became problematic due to the fact Sari only knew Ravenclaws and Griffindors. She didn't know any students who were in the other houses. Well, actually... she did know one Slytherin and that was the fellow first year Malfoy. The boy had a way of standing out despite the fact he wasn't the type you would want to make friends with. At least, he was the type that acted that way on the outside.

So Sari decided to focus on the Hufflepuff. She found herself walking around Hogwarts with Prowl and Bumblebee, who received stares from the other students and Hogwarts as she walked around the place. "Hufflepuffs are identified by the yellow on their uniforms, right?" Sari asked.

"If yellow is needed I could very well be the answer." Bumblebee chimed in, a smile on his face.

"Yes, but yellow isn't the only thing we need." Sari shook her head in frustration. "We need a student. You guys are representative of the Cybertron house."

"I don't think Hogwarts has such a house though." Prowl let out a deep sigh.

"It's a house for guests of course." Sari stated. "It likely isn't called Cybertron, but you guys aren't students and you aren't teachers, so you get your own house. The hat would agree with me."

She then noticed a group of girls surrounding a forth year and all of them wore yellow. Sari hurried over and spoke up. "I'm looking for a Hufflepuff to join my exploration club."

A few of the girls wrinkled their nose at her. "Who is this first year Cedric? What does she want?"

"Be nice." The boy chided. "Why do you want a Hufflepuff in your club?"

"Because I want one person from every house. I have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw members, but I don't have any for the other two houses."

"Are... those things in the club?" The girl wrinkled her nose.

"Why not? We don't exactly have anything to do while we're here." Bumblebee stated, a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure..."

"The robots are going to be in the club too! I want to join!" A few of the younger males spoke up in an excited tone.

"What are you going to do about the other house though? As I recall, you're a Muggleborn, so you won't be able to approach any." Cedric spoke up.

"Yeah! But the club has the cool robots! The Slytherin students would be crazy not to join."

"I may have to start holding meetings without one." Sari stated, a frown on her face.

"Why don't you talk to the prefects of your house and see if they'll help get word of your club out." Cedric commented. "You'll need to convince them that your club is important. Since you're in Ravenclaw, play up the educational aspect of the club."

Sari was off and she knew that night she would have to talk to the prefects and figure out what she could do that would make them think her club was worth it. She finally approached them and when she finished speaking, she set her papers down. "And that is why I need help with my club."

"I'm surprised a first year could come up with something like this. It needs work mind you, but for a first year that is pretty good." And so they decided to help by putting up posters and getting them improved.


	16. First Meeting

**Transforming Hogwarts  
>~<em>First Meeting<em>~**

It was a few days later that Sari found herself hosting her first meeting. Most of the club members were in fact Hufflepuffs who were interested in her robotic friends. Hermione and Neville came as did the Parvarti twins. To their surprise, they had a few Slytherins come, one of which was Draco Malfoy. He kept eying the robots. He also brought his three friends and Pansey.

Sari went and counted the number of students. "So, we have sevent Hufflepuffs, four Slytherin, four Griffindor and two Ravenclaws and two Cybertronians. That makes a total of eighteen. We should break up into groups of three to explore and discover what we can about the castle."

"I'm going with the Patil twins." Pansey wrinkled her nose at the Hufflepuffs and Hermione. The two twins protested, glancing at Sari.

Bumblebee and Prowl found themselves surrounded by Hufflepuffs who wanted to go with them, but there were eight Hufflepuffs total. Finally Sari let out a whistle, noticing that Draco, Hermione and Neville hadn't argued about who they would go with and Draco's to friends where to stupid to know what was going on. "We'll have a drawing then!"

The first group contained Bumblebee and two Hufflepuffs. The second group had Hermione, Goyal and a Hufflepuff. The third group contained two Hufflepuffs and Sari. The forth group contained Crabbe, Neville and a Hufflepuff. The fifth group contained Prowl, Pansey and a Parvati. The last group consisted of Draco, Padma and a Hufflepuff.

Sari turned to the two Hufflepuffs in her group, both of which had rather disappointed looks on their faces. "Only four people can go with Bumblebee and Prowl, so someone was sure to get left out. What are your names?"

"I'm Jessi Faris, I'm a third year."

"I'm Max Demi, I'm a second year."

"It is nice to meet you. I am a first year."

Sari then turned to look at the other groups and groaned. The two Hufflepuffs with Bumblebee were ecstatic. Goyal was making faces at Hermione and the Hufflepuff and they were quite nasty. Crabbe kept poking Neville and the Hufflepuff. Pansy looked up at Prowl with a great deal of disdain. The only thing where something wasn't happening was the group Draco was in.

"So anyways, we're going to find stuff we can use in scavenger hunts and each group is going to come up with their own list. The list needs to be made up of at least ten things. Each thing needs to have some distance from each other." And then they were headed off. Sari had no clue what was going to go on that night.

Before she left, she turned to Hermione. "I thought Ron and Harry were going to come."

"Harry is nervous about the Quiditch match coming up. Ron... he has a problem with the robots. He thinks they are Muggle devices and shouldn't be at Hogwarts. Apparently his father works in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts department and he's heard quite a few things about... well, stuff."


	17. Group Adventures

**Transforming Hogwarts ****Chapter 17: ****_Group Adventures_**

Bumblebee set off with the two Hufflepuff students following behind him. "So my question for you guys is where do you want to go and explore?"

"I don't know." One of the Hufflepuff's blinked a couple of times. "We joined just so we could see you Autobots."

"I see... well, what can you guys tell me about this place that you would think would interest me?"

"There is the Quiditch field." The other Hufflepuff spoke up before taking off to show him the way to the field.

Upon arriving, Bumblebee blinked a couple of times. "This place is pretty amazing. I take it that this place is used for games?"

"Yes! Yes! Hufflepuff never wins but we love the games so very much."

"Well, we got Cedric on the team now so we at least have one decent player."

"So, how is the game played?" Bumblebee asked while the Hufflepuff students bounced around before telling him how the game worked.

Sari found herself wandering around wanting to find something for the group when she happened to wander into a room. She and the other Hufflepuff's approached the mirror. She blinked a couple of times upon seeing herself as an actual robot. "Wouldn't that be a dream come true."

"Yes! I would love to get on the Quiditch team." Max smiled at the mirror

"I'm dating Cedric Diggory!" Jessi cooed.

"Hmm..." Sari shook her head, before spinning around and looking at her robot form. "To bad this isn't reality and just what we wish for."

Hermione had a task ahead of her as Goyal was an outright pully who enjoyed pulling girls hairs. It started when they got around the corner and she felt the boy pull her hair. "What ugly bushy hair."

"If you won't stop I'll hex you." Hermione snapped.

The next thing she knew Goyal was pulling on the blond braid of the other girl and she was suddenly running down the hall screaming. "Peeves is trying to get me!"

And then Goyal took off down the hall himself laughing as she did so. Hermione found herself rolling her eyes in disgust. "Why do boy's have to be such pains.

Crabbe was participating in a similar activity, chasing the two he assumed to be Hufflepuffs down the hall.

"Stop chasing us! We haven't done anything wrong!" Neville stated.

"Hufflepuffs are dumb!" Crabbe laughed.

"I'm not a Hufflepuff! I'm a Griffindor!" Neville shouted as he ran around a column one way and the Hufflepuff went around the column the other way. There came a smacking sound as Crabbe ran into the stone column. Both popped their heads around the side and blinked a couple of times. "So... how are we going to get him back to club?"

"Can't we just leave him?"

Pansy followed the robot Prowl while Parvati tried ignoring her. "I can't believe we got stuck with this _thing._"

"That isn't polite conversation Parkinson." Parvati spoke up.

"Well, that thing is an object so there is no reason for me to have a polite conversation with it."

"And the Predicons would say you humans are not significant enough to have a polite conversation with. Prejudices are just plain disgusting and this whole idea of Sari's is boring.

Draco found himself not able to find anything of interest nor did Padma and the Hufflepuff with them and the choose to return to the classroom the club was meeting in. "This was very nice. We did a lot of nothing."

"She's Muggleborn." Pansy piped up as she came into the room, "so of course she isn't going to have a good idea."

"I want to learn about the Wizarding world." Sari sighed.

"Then why don't we simply turn this into a club about that, and also learning about the Muggle world," Hermione volunteered.

Pansy stormed off in an irritated manner.


	18. Completly Bored

**Transforming Hogwarts  
><span>****Chapter 18:  
><strong>**_Completely Bored_**

After a very boring session for the first club meeting, Sari found herself rather bored and wished simply to try and find something to do as simply studying didn't do her much good. She found herself approached by some of the Ravenclaw students, who were rather curious about the presumed Muggleborn student.

"We've been wondering, what does your father do? For you to be in Ravenclaw, he's got some sort of intellectual job. Perhaps your mother too?"

Sari's head popped up. "My father works with robots. Not the ones like Bumblebee and Prowl mind you. The entire city I live in is run by technology. We have moving sidewalks, flying cars and lots of other stuff."

"So it isn't much different from the Wizarding world and some of the stuff we do with magic wouldn't look out of place there." One of the girls piped up.

"Well... I guess not. The stuff in that city isn't implemented in other cities yet, but my father is working on getting this done. It's kind of been set back with the Decepticons showing up. The whole subject is kind of boring."

"Not to us. Your father's name is..." One of the girls asked, leaning forward.

"Sumdac of course." Sari saw Padma tapping her fingers almost as if the name made her curious for some reason. "He's a scientist and highly respected."

It was then that her black cat robot jumped up onto the desk and let out a plaintiff robotic mew. The other girls went nuts over it suddenly, all of them from second year or higher. "I'd heard the rumors from the other first year girls that the pet you brought was unusual, but this for sure is different!"

"So... did your father make this for you?"

"Yeah, he made it for me when he found out I was coming."

"But how come it works despite the fact it is a Muggle device." Another girl asked.

"That's my little secret." Sari let out a laugh. She then pulled out her homework and quill, tapping it against her mouth as she wondered how to start the potions essay that Snape had assigned them. She glanced through the book as she thought carefully about the situation at hand.

Padma however left the room and headed down the stairs. She met up with her twins. "Why does the Sumdac name sound so familiar."

"We could try asking mother and father if they know anything." Parvati stated. "That is what you have planned anyways, right?"

They headed to the owlery and wrote their letter out.

_Dear mother and father, _

_We are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts this year. We were wondering if the last name Sumdac is familiar to you. There is a student named Sari Sumdac. Her father makes robots in the Muggle world and is a scientist, yet we don't think there is any connection between him and the Wizarding world. Also, please send some sweets._

_Padma and Parvati_


	19. Quiditch Match

_Author's note – I know that Transformers Animated takes place in Detroit, Michigan. In this fanfic the city has a different government then the United States and thus it doesn't fall under the US ministry of magic and it doesn't have its own ministry._

**Transforming Hogwarts  
><span>****Chapter 19:  
><strong>**_Quiditch Match_**

Sari found herself rather disappointed with the school, despite the fact Bumblebee honestly loved the place and exploring it. She found herself constantly stuck in class and while the lessons taught her to do some very interesting things, she also found herself thinking about how many Muggle devices her father created that would allow her to do the same thing. Nothing was really special about the entire situation.

Letting out a deep sigh, she found herself heading down to the Great Hall, when someone spoke up. "I hear that Harry is the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts ever."

"I bet he's going to crash into a wall and not be able to move for a week."

"Dummy... there aren't any walls on a Quiditch field."

"What is Quiditch?" Sari asked, only to find one of the twins tap her on the shoulder.

"That would happen to be a sport competition that we have between the four houses. Today's the first match of the season and it is Griffindor versus Slytherin. Everyone is looking for it and hoping that Griffindor beats Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Because nobody likes Slytherin."

"I want to go! I like sports!" Bumblebee suddenly spoke up, a huge grin on his mechanic face.

"We aren't here for goofing off. Our job is to keep an eye on Sari."

"Well, since everyone else is going to the Quiditch match, then we will be going as well."

She found herself arriving at the field and sitting down to watch as people filed in. The twins came and sat by her. "We wrote a letter to our parents."

"What of it?"

"Apparently your father is the son of a squib relative of theirs. They were close to him, but they say that they hadn't heard from him. This Winter break, would you like to come visit us?"

"I don't know. I really should head home to see my father and the other Autobots."

"Perhaps we could instead go to where you live instead."

"Goodness, that sounds fun." The other twin piped up.

"I like that idea. You guys could get to meet the other Autobots. They are really cool. And you can see the city. It's pretty amazing. I doubt people would notice magic in that city either." Sari stated, before leaning back. "I'm rather bored."

"Wait until the match gets started."

Suddenly, the yells of the crowd roared in her ear and one of the older students announced the game. Sari found herself suddenly blinking. "Wow. They get to fly on a broom. That is so cool. I want to play."

"Perhaps you can try out for the team next year. You could actually bring your own broom next year."

"If I got a broom, I could attach stuff to make it look like a mechanical device." Sari smiled.

"This is AMAZING! Bumblebee stated as he waved two Griffindor pendants.


	20. Forbidden Coridor

**Transforming Hogwarts  
><span>****Chapter 20:  
><strong>**_Forbidden Corridor_**

While the Quiditch match stayed off Sari's boredom, things continued to get more and more boring. The club was disbanded due to the fact the club members didn't end up doing things and Sari found herself exploring the castle at night on her own. It was never with the two Autobots as they could explore the place night and day. She for some reason bumped into the three from Griffindor one night, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Why are you guys out?"

"No reason." Ron stated.

"Yeah, well I was bored so I decided to explore the castle at night." Sari stated truthfully.

"That runs the risk of getting you in trouble." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah... well, you guys are running the risk of getting hurt as well. Fact of the matter is, I find exploring the castle at night to be even more exciting as we happen to have a spooky feel, and you never know when a ghost is going to pop out of nowhere."

A sudden sound caused them to head down the hall. "It's the forbidden corrider! We're not supposed to be here."

"An unlocking spell?" Sari stated.

"Coming right up." Hermione stated, her wand flicking out.

Sari and Hermione hurried in while the boys closed the door behind them. They heard the teacher pass by and they were waiting to leave, only to hear a suddenly growling from behind them. They all turned to see the three headed dogs before turning and running off. Sari found herself seperated form the group and found Bumblebee. "You won't believe what they are keeping at the school!"

Bumblebee blinked a couple of times. "A giant grounds keeper?"

"No! A three headed dog!" Sari stated. "It was so cool."

"Are you actually telling us the truth?" Prowl asked, raising a mechanical eyebrow.

"No! It is really in there."

"I wonder why the school would have such a creature."

"Because it is a fantastical school where you'd expect dragons crawling all over the place." The yellow robot spoke up.

"To bad I haven't found a dragon. That would have been even cooler."

"In all seriousness, why aren't the two of you actually taking this seriously?"

"It isn't as if Sari is in any form of danger."

"She could have been killed."

"But I wasn't. And we're not even supposed to go into that area either. It is banned. So I was in the wrong for going there in the first place. And anyways, I want to find more..."

"No more exploring. You can last the school year and you can decide whether you want to go a second year or not."

"Yes... well, I want to play Quiditch next year. So far there hasn't been an amazing adventure though."

"Sari, you shouldn't go looking for danger. That is a bad thing."

"Yeah... but..."

"Yeah, but is right. Things have been boring ever since we finished dealing with the Decepticons."

"Things would have been boring there as well." Prowl sighed.


	21. Philosopher's Stone

**Transforming Hogwarts  
><strong>**Chapter 21:  
><strong>**_Philosophers Stone_**

Boring. That was the best way to describe what was going on at Hogwarts. Hermione explained this as occurring due to it only being their first year. Thus she found herself in the library with Hermione doing extra study to find out things. Bumblebee would look over her shoulder and comment about the various creatures they would find. Sometimes she would have to check a book out of the library because Bumblebee had a habit of speaking to loud.

It was then that Hermione wished to run something by Sari. "Let's say there was something that could let a person live forever."

This caused Sari to flinch as she immediately thought of her key and how it made the robots live forever so to speak. "It's not something someone would want to fall into the wrong hands."

"Well... that's what I was thinking actually. Apparently there is this item called the Philosophers Stone that allows someone to live forever. Pretty much it garantees eternal life. Do you think it could possibly bring someone back from the dead?"

Sari's mind went to thinking about Megatron in relation to her device. "Yes... why?"

"Because we figure that the people in charge of this school have hidden this device here at Hogwarts and someone is trying to get their hands on it."

"Who do you think?"

"Snape of course."

"Snape?" Bumblebee spoke up, only to clap his hands over his mouth. "He seems tame."

"Then who would you suggest be the culprit."

"The librarian..."

"Bumblebee's always getting kicked out by her."

"That's because you're too loud." Hermione shook her head. "Do the two of you wish to help me with this? Us I should say as Harry and Ron are trying to stop him as well. Thing is, we haven't a clue where they could be hiding."

"The corridor must have something to do with it. Why else would they bad people from that area. That, or it is in the forbidden forest."

"You know... I'd rather talk about dragons."Everyone stared at Bumblebee then. "Dragons are a lot cooler then this talk of stones. Rocks are rocks and are very boring no matter what planet you go to. However, discovering new creatures that one has never seen before. Now that is exciting."

"What I wouldn't give for things to be more exciting. You know... I think that this might be just what I need to add some excitement."

"What? A rock? You want to stare at a rock Sari?"

"No. I want to stop the bad guy from getting the rock."

"And what is the importance of this rock."

"It can fix people."

"Oh... so its like that for machines."

"Yes... it's like that but for machines."

"So you honestly know the importance of this task."

"Yes."

"Now I do."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, because while I feel I can trust Harry, Ron honestly isn't that bright. You will tell that other Autobot, right?"

"Yes... we'll inform him about this information."Said other Autobot made a good point... there was no telling how long it would be until they would be able to make a move.


	22. Bots and Dragons

**Transforming Hogwarts  
><strong>**Chapter 22:  
><strong>**_Bots and Dragons_**

The one Autobot was right about not finding out who was behind the "incident" as well as putting an end to the "incident" but it honestly was something that Sari was used to. The fact she had something to look forward to made everything a lot less boring. There was also Bumblebee wanting to actually see a dragon. No one expected that to actually come true.

An invitation came one day from Hagrid for the Autobot and Sari and they found themselves heading down to the hut where the groundskeeper lived. Sari opened up the door and walked in to see that Harry, Hermione and Ron were already there while Prowl and Bumblebee remained outside peeking in. A fire was crackling in the hearth as they sat around the table.

Sari's attention though was caught by the fact something was in the fire. She scuttled over to the fire. "Hey... what is this?"

"I know what it is." Ron spoke it up, liking the fact he knew something that Hermione didn't. "It's a dragon egg."

"I knew that Ron."

"What..."

"Hagrid... aren't dragons illigal?"

"Yeah, but they're really cool!" Bumblebee spoke up. "I want to see the dragon's egg!"

A cracking sound was heard and suddenly the egg broke open. Hagrid lifted the baby dragon out of the fire with a pair of tongs and set it on the table. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yes! Very cute!"

"That thing will grow into a monster." Hermione shook her head.

"But it is cute." Sari spoke up. "It is cute very much."

"I know it's cute, but that's right now."

Ron looked at the dragon and reached out to poke it, only to find the dragon breathing fire onto him. He pulled back, only to find himself also bit by the dragon. "Ow."

"What happens to someone who gets bit?" Sari spoke up.

"I don't know."

"So much for knowing what you're talking about." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You've been braging about how much you know about Dragon's because your brother happens to work with Dragons."

"Yeah... but..."Ron glanced at the ground. His eyes then went wide. "My hand!"

"We had better get Ron to the infirmary." Harry shook his head. "You must have an allergy to Dragons Ron."

The three got up and Sari followed them. Bumblebee though held his hand out for the small dragon and began to pet it. "So cute!"

"I'm going to name him Norbert!" Hagrid blurted out.

"Idiots." Prowl shook his head. "Only idiots would like something that could weld a gear shut.

The other four headed to the infirmary. It was then that Sari learned something important. The lady in charge of the infirmary would treat people without asking why they were there. Ron was able to be treated despite the fact it was rather obvious he had been bit by something they weren't supposed to be messing with and thus no questions were asked about where the dragon was. She felt this information might come in handy later on.


	23. Who Hunts Unicorns?

**Transforming Hogwarts  
><strong>**Chapter 23:  
><strong>_Who Hunts Unicorns?_

Unfortunately they found themselves having to get rid of Norbert as the dragon began to start to grow rather big. Ron said something about his brother and they contacted him in order to get rid of the dragon. Ron was disappointed that he didn't get to help transport the dragon. Hermione, Neville, Harry and Sari along with the two auto bots participated in getting the dragon out.

As they headed back they heard an argument. "I can't believe that you dragged me out here!"

That familiar voice was Draco's. The next voice was female. "I am positive that they're out here up to something."

"You told me that you forgot something in the library and didn't want to get caught out by yourself Pansey."

It was then that the two rounded the corner and caught the four out of their dorm rooms with the two autobots. Pansy then took off yelling for the professor who was nearby. McGonagall came around the corner. "_What _are you doing out of bed!"

"Professor! They were out of the dorms doing something." Draco glanced away from the female with irritation on his face. Pansy though continued. "See... we knew that they were up to something and came to tell you."

"No we didn't. You told me that you forgot something very important and wanted help finding it."

"First off, while it is admirable that you're letting me know that students are out of bed, if you knew something you should have approached one of us professors during the day."

"Snape didn't believe me though."

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, next time another student asks for help finding something they left this late at night tell them to wait until morning." The teacher then went off about how they all had detention and were going to be stuck losing points. This also meant that Sari was stuck doing detention with Pansy in the woods.

Many of the complaints that Pansy made were similar to what Draco made, but she also made a lot of complaints that were different. "My feat hurt. If I had known that we were going to be in the forest I would have worn different shoes. No, I would have found myself writing a letter to my parents before I even get to serve detentions. Oh my gosh, what did I step in!"

Eventually they ended back up and Pansy thankfully went with Harry and Draco while the two bots stayed with Hagrid while Sari remained with the remaining two and Fang. This was all ruined though when Pansy yelled and they all hurried forward. What Sari saw upset her.

There was a unicorn, dead on the floor. She then found out that someone had been drinking the blood. Prowl had a question for her later on. "If they knew something nasty was in the woods, why did they let students go in."

Bumblebee blinked a couple of times. "Maybe they didn't know? Or they knew it was something and felt they could trust this Hagrid person. Or they didn't think it was that bad. I thought last night was cool. I mean, that has to be the best detention ever."

"Really..."Prowl shook his head at them.


	24. End of School Year

**Transforming Hogwarts ****Chapter 24: **_End of the Year_

"Wait... I missed out on the fun?" Suri found herself muttering under her breath before looking away in irritation. "I can't believe that they went on an adventure without me."

"It's not as if they don't know you well. I mean... you didn't really get to know them well enough."Prowl shook his head.

"Yes, but I still would have liked to go on an adventure. That's why I wanted to come to the school. There has been practically no adventure since I got here."

"Maybe next year?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know if I wanna come back."

It was then that Hermione came running up. "Suri... Ron says that we're invited to his place over the summer? You'll be sure to come. It will get us a chance to know you better." She looked up at the Autobots. "He says that there isn't room for you guys there though."

"That's kind of mean."Bumblebee began to pout.

"They have a rather large family and he thinks that you will attract attention from Muggles the place is so small."

"See... not mean."

"But it's our job to keep an eye on Suri."

"Well... nothing bad has happened. We could be away from her for the summer."

"I guess so." Bumblebee let out a sigh.

"I'll be glad to come over for the summer... but I kind of felt left out."

"Unfortunately Ravenclaw wasn't in route to where we went."

"I can't wait to tell me dad!"


End file.
